


Finally.

by Sita_Astray



Series: Only Baekyeol Moments [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sita_Astray/pseuds/Sita_Astray
Summary: In which Baekhyun wants to take incredibly aesthetic pics and chooses Park Chanyeol to model for him-- in a shopping cart.---





	Finally.

In Chanyeol's defense, Baekhyun wanted to be the artsy guy he is. It wasn't Chanyeol's fault that Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to be the victim and it certainly wasn't Chanyeol's fault that Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol's pose to be sitting inside a shopping cart like typical models and idols would. Chanyeol would've done it without any bickering if it was for one teensy little fact that Baekhyun refused to listen to: Chanyeol wasn't the most handsome guy out there and he would ruin a what-is-supposed-to-be-artsy picture, regardless of which angles and perspectives Baekhyun wanted to use. And quite honestly, it wasn't Chanyeol's fault either that Baekhyun was like the most adorable puppy out there, able to win over the tall, red-haired male with a single whine that was overflowing with cuteness.

So that's how, Chanyeol finds himself outside one chilly morning, clad in stylish clothes that Chanyeol wouldn't have cared about on any other day. But it was Baekhyun and it was artsiness: two things they can change his mind, especially the prior mentioned.

"Ready?" Chanyeol's best friend asks, holding the cart still for Chanyeol to get in while a Polaroid hangs around his neck, bringing attention to Baekhyun's low shirt that exposed his collarbone. But then again, Baekhyun was his best friend and Chanyeol wasn't allowed to have those thoughts.

Snapping his eyes away, Chanyeol grumbles, "I still don't understand why you want me to do this instead of Sehun or someone," before getting into the cart, one long leg dangling lazily outside as he turns around to face Baekhyun, whose eyes are wide. "This good enough?" Chanyeol drawls out, his arms using the sides of the cart as armrests while he observes the little things that make Baekhyun… _Baekhyun_.  
�

"Good enough?" Baekhyun's voice grows louder and louder in excitement as he scurries around, testing which angles would be the best for his artsy picture. "It's _perfect_ \-- no, beyond perfect!" Chanyeol can't help but beam as he observes how excited his best friend is getting over such a simple thing. _Click, click, click._ Baekhyun darts around with an energetic aura that infects Chanyeol too as he laughs over how adorable and captivating Baekhyun's dorky smile was. _I would pay to see this smile every morning_ , Chanyeol can't help but think as Baekhyun finally allows the camera to fall back on his chest, a pleased expression on his face as he announces cheerily, "All done!"

"Thank God," Chanyeol grumbles, pretending to still be grumpy as he tries to heave himself out of the cart to no avail. Baekhyun's face is now avidly alive as he skips around to the side of the cart, humming a little tune.

"Hey!" The shorter one tweaks Chanyeol's ears, feeling victorious and oddly triumphant when he's actually towering above his best friend for once. "I know you liked it!" Baekhyun exclaims, jumping atop the small foothold and clutching the handlebars so he's looking down at the other male. Chanyeol tilts his head up as he lazily looks up at Baekhyun.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chanyeol fibs, secretly loving the way Baekhyun's hair was hanging above his eyes.

"You gonna get out or what?" Baekhyun suddenly pops the question, brows furrowing cutely in confusion as he frowns down at Chanyeol, who seems extremely comfortable sitting in the cart.

A nervous chuckle escapes from Chanyeol's throat as Baekhyun looks down at Chanyeol questionably before admitting quietly, "Yeah… about that…"

Baekhyun nods, eyes widening as a sudden idea bops the male on the head: "Oh, you want to take more pics?"

Chanyeol opens his mouth to protest, a sudden "No!" escaping from his lungs in a single puff and Baekhyun giggles, a dainty twinkle that makes Chanyeol melt inside before admitting bashfully, "I can't get out, Baek," A small blush courses into Chanyeol's cheeks, but Chanyeol restrains the urge to scrub his flush away, desperate not to lose his otherwise calm shell.

"Awww, cute," Baekhyun teases, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he notes how flustered Chanyeol is getting. Yeah, sure, Baekhyun was dorky but he knew how to work Chanyeol up in a ridiculously cute frenzy; it was just all about playing the cards right.

Case in point:

"W-w-what, m-m-me?" Chanyeol stutters out in a squeaky tone, eyes comically wide as he gazes up at the other male's face, an invisible paintbrush painting his cheeks a wonderful, pastel pink. It's a blush that grows even more prominent, a blizzard of fondness and passion and confusion as Baekhyun (his best friend that he's been crushing on!!) smashes his lips against Chanyeol's, humming a pleasant "Mhmm" in the back of his throat. That little note is what makes Chanyeol give back in, a little smile spreading on his lips as he sinks into his best friend's lips, Baekhyun's chest lightly brushing Chanyeol's nose as he deepens the kiss even more.

And somewhere out there, Jongdae smirks to himself as he snaps a pic with his own camera, ready to show off to the rest of their friend group that Baekyeol finally decided to get together after what seemed like eternity.

 _Finally_ , Baekhyun thinks, marveling at how soft Chanyeol's lips are.

 _Finally_ , Chanyeol wants to whisper if it wasn't for the sweet taste of Baekhyun on his lips.

"Finally," Jongdae mutters to himself, a smirk on his lips as he rushes away, excited to show the rest of the group what he witnessed-- even if it could result with the said ship killing him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, I hoped you guys enjoyed this little fluffy thing I randomly came up with and... yeah, comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated! >.< [Is also posted on Quotev w/ the URL @.BubbleTeaIsSoul] Thanks for reading and hope you guys will enjoy the future Baekyeol stories that will come out! <3


End file.
